Core B is a biochemical synthesis and analysis core that will provide indispensable services for all three projects. The synthetic component of Core B is designed to perform large scale synthesis, purification and analysis of nucleotide analogs for use in Projects 1 and 3. The biochemical component of Core B is designed to carry out protein purifications and to synthesize specialized DMA constructs required for Projects 1 and 3. The analysis component will be responsible for acquiring and performing global analysis on kinetic data, including presteady state stopped-flow fluorescence intensity and rotational anisotropy and rapid quench experiments, to be used in support of Projects 2 and 3. Core B will serve as a primary vehicle for training graduate and postdoctoral students in chemical synthesis and protein purification techniques and in the principles and practice of enzyme kinetic analysis.